For His Love
by GreenWood Elf
Summary: Vela, a bride of Dracula, harbors an intense jealousy for Aleera, Verona and Marishka. And now, she begins to entertain the idea of seeking help from Van Helsing to rid her of their presence.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Welcome it my first Van Helsing fic! I saw the movie a couple of days ago and just had to write something. I will admit that I haven't worked out the plot fully yet and it may be a crossover of some sort with Dark Angel, but I am not sure of anything right now. I know this story isn't a work of literary genius, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Prologue

Transylvania 1887

It was a bitter night, with the wind ripping through her fine blond hair as she urged her horse onward. The animal snorted, sweat streaming down his black flanks, his nostrils flared in any attempt to catch the scent of air. The beast fought her every minute of the journey however, not wanting to carry the girl farther than his stable yard. But she had been persistent, using a whip if need be to coax the creature. Screams and shouts of anger reached her ears and the young woman shuddered. She was about twenty years of age, with ice blue eyes and light blond hair. Her attire was that of a long black cloak that draped over her thin shoulders. She also wore a black shirt with dark breeches, her lower legs being covered by riding boots. Trouble was astir this night. The townspeople were restless. It was nights like these when danger was most pronounced to her kind, even though the master would normally be spared from their wrath, for he was the most feared among them. She was late, very late, the master would be furious. He had specifically told her to arrive with him, wanting her help. But now, as an enormous, forbidding castle loomed above her, the girl knew that he was already there. His presence was thick in the air, his scent near smothering her. The horse reared suddenly, a long bolt of lightening streaking through the sky. It hit a large conductor situated on the rooftop of the castle. The electricity crackled and frizzled in the violent air. Suddenly a joyous cry rang through the night. It was clearly discernable, even in the chaos that surrounded her.

"He's alive! He's alive!" the voice sounded on the brink of insanity, completely consumed by it happiness. The girl felt herself swell with delight as well, knowing that the master's will had finally been done. This cry of glee, however, seemed to fuel the townspeople on even more. They broke through the first door with ease, waving torches and every form of weapon imaginable. They pushed with them a large log, sharpened at the end and then, with a mighty cry in unison, it was rammed against the main door. The horse reared once more at this sudden loud noise, this time dislodging her from the saddle. She fell on her right leg, hearing the bone snap as she hit the ground. Her mount looked at her with uncertainty for a moment as he observed her lying there quite calmly. Then he bolted, his tail uplifted, his eyes wild with an unknown madness. The woman shrugged and looked down at her injured leg. Then, with an equally loud snap, she pushed the bone back into place and stood as though nothing had happened. She then turned her gaze back to the horse, who was bucking and kicking fiercely, trying to rid himself of the saddle. She shrugged and left him to his insanity, walking off composedly to join the mob. The girl remained on the outskirts of the riot, watching with a quiet curiosity at their stupidity. They would never catch her master and as for Doctor Frankenstein, well he was expendable now. There was no way for her to reach the master now, the mob blocked the entrance and even attempting to enter would be her own death sentence. The woman sighed softly and brushed the dirt off her cloak. It had been so long since she had last seen the master, a few months in fact. She had been on an errand for him in London and because she was not as well known as the other brides, he could easily deploy her to any part of the globe that he wished to. It was also because of this, that he strictly forbade her from flying in the sight of humans. He wanted her to remain a secret, his precious treasure, an unknown vampire. She could walk among the crowds, blend in, her face was not recognizable, not yet, anyhow. Sometimes she felt a great resentment towards his rules, wishing she could fly instead of using the means of transport reserved for the living. But then again, she did not want to anger him, she felt too dearly towards him for that. The girl let her gaze travel up to the one lit room in the castle, which was where her master now stood, so close, she thought, yet so far away.

Dracula paced the crooked rafters in the laboratory. She was late! Where could she have gotten to? But then again he had condemned her to less speedy means of travel, so her delay was expected. He sighed as he watched Doctor Frankenstein rush around the large room. The man was nearing hysteria, not that he cared. Time was of the essence however, he could no longer wait for her help. The Count leapt down from the rafters and in an instant was in front of Frankenstein. He slammed the lid of the good doctor's trunk shut.

"No Victor," he replied softly. "The time has come for me to take command of him."

The crowd was growing wilder and the girl stepped further into the shadows. If anyone made a connection and recognized her for what she was, death would be close by. Suddenly, a door burst open and from it emerged a large, monstrous creature, carrying in his arms the deceased Doctor Frankenstein. The woman immediately saw the bite on the dead man's neck and knew that the master had killed him. The large monster ran off, limping as he moved, trying to put as much distance between him and the crowd.

"Frankenstein! He's created a monster!" someone screamed. The mob surged forward and chased the creature.

"Look! It's headed for the windmill!" another cried. She could do nothing but run with them and watch in desperate horror as the beast moved inside of the wooden windmill, climbing the stairs until it emerged on top.

"Burn it!" and torches flew, casting an eerie glow in the night's air. The smell of burning wood reached her nose and she stood, completely lost in a sea of horrible faces, faces that would just as soon stake her in the heart the second they found out her true identity.

"Why?" the monster bellowed down at them suddenly. Tears were streaming down his face as he clutched to the body of his creator. The woman was overcome with sorrow. But not with sorrow for the creature, sorrow for her own loss, her master's loss. There was nothing that she could do nothing at all. Her heart ached for the master. Tears streamed down her face and reflected off the burning windmill. Then someone screamed, a different scream, one of pure terror. A gust of air played across her face and her hair streamed out behind her.

"Vampires! Run for your lives!" the crowd was shouting. And they ran, pushing past her in their attempt to flee. She would have been knocked to the ground had she not stood firmly against the wave that was their horror. She bowed her head as the monster fell through the floor, crashing into the fiery abyss that once was the windmill. The sound of feet hitting the ground gently was heard behind, but she stood still, letting the master approach her.

"No!" he cried, she could feel his pain. Marishka, Aleera and Verona wailed behind them. Normally the girl despised them, but now she felt akin in their grief.

"Master," she whispered softly as she finally turned to face him. He reached out and enveloped her in his cloak.

"Vela," he murmured her name quietly. Together they watched the building collapse along with their hope.

Author's Note: So should I continue? Please tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1 Rumors from Rome

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They have been so helpful! I decided to change the summary because while I was developing the plot, I realized that it didn't fit at all. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 1 Rumors from Rome

Budapest 1888

            Vela swooped and soared, a fresh gust of wind combing through her hair. She inhaled the scents that danced around her, the heavy fog, the muddy cobblestones, the pulsing of human blood. She stopped, pausing in her flight. Her wings fought against the wind, beating down the pressure as she observed the city at night. The living were near. The vampire let herself drift slowly to the ground, taking care as to land out of sight from any human. Vela took her more presentable form as she landed, appearing as a young woman, in her early twenties. She wore a long black cloak and dark pants. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid freeing her face from its inconvenience. Anyone that came upon her would think she was just a normal girl, with the exception of the fire that burned deep in her eyes. The master had sent her to this city early in the week. Rumors had reached his ears of a knight sent from the Holy City in Rome to slay him. Of course, they had laughed long and hard over the mere thought of it. But for him to send her out, worried Vela somewhat, why would the master deploy her to Budapest to listen for news if he truly was not concerned? Something had shone within the depths of his fathomless eyes when she had first told Dracula of the rumors. The girl shivered now as she recalled it, the urgency of his tone as he pushed her off the balcony and into flight.

            "You must go with haste," he spoke in a deadly whisper, the gleam of madness always present in his eyes. "Listen carefully; learn what you can, for me." Vela had nodded and swept off into the darkness, hearing the other three brides cackle behind her as she left. Oh how she despised them, with their coquettish smiles and shrill voices. They always whined to the master, causing him annoyance. Had they not been so treasured by Dracula, she would have seen to it that they were staked in the heart long ago. Aleera aggravated her the most and the two often got into words when the master was not present. Vela knew that she had a quick temper and struggled to keep it in check many times. Perhaps it was her jealously of the other brides' beauty that stirred her emotions so. The girl herself was average, not deserving of any notice. It was times like these that she enjoyed her trips away from home. It provided her with time away, time to be free and though she greatly missed the master, she preferred to have as little or no contact with the others. Vela sighed as she slid along the wall of a building, trying to attract as little attention to herself as possible. So far she had not heard any news of the stranger sent to kill her master from the population in Budapest, but Dracula insisted that she make the trip just to be sure. But now her mission was complete and she was free to return home. The trip to Transylvania would be a long and tiresome journey. She needed to feed before starting back. Down the street from her a door clicked open and a young man stumbled out. Good, he was intoxicated, that would make it easier on her. The vampire followed him silently, a shadow invisible to almost all. Her canines lengthened, turning into menacing fangs. Her throat was parched and she licked her lips, knowing that in a few seconds her thirst would be quenched. The man paused to lean against a stone wall and Vela took her chance. A slight fluttering sound was heard and the man whipped around.

            "Who's there!?" his words were slurred yet fear could be easily traced in his tone. Vela couldn't help but giggle quietly at the man's stupidity. "Who's there!?" he questioned again, feeling the vampire's presence yet not seeing her. The girl took this opportunity and lunged. It was over in a matter of seconds and she observed his now lifeless body with two gaping puncture wounds in his neck. The man's face was pale, drained of blood completely. Vela wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned on her heel to fade once more into the mist.

            Dracula lay in his coffin, his arms crossed across his chest. But something disturbed his slumber, something beckoned in the depths of his mind. Vela was returning home to him, his Vela. The vampire sprang up, landing squarely on his feet outside of his coffin. He could here the muffled grunts of the Dwergi working furiously and even the shuffle of Igor's feet through the hallways. Water dripped slowly from a far off corner, echoing off the large walls and vaulted ceilings. A shriek of laughter reached his ears and he knew that it had to have come from one of his brides. Dracula walked slowly from the room and into a cavernous hall, lit by a few flaming torches placed on the walls. Aleera, Verona and Marishka were pacing the length of the ceiling, cackling at something that they found amusing. But Dracula did not even bother to inquire as to the nature of the jest, knowing that he would not find it humorous anyway. The three leapt to the ground upon his arrival and smiled coyly. He ignored them now, however, too keen on learning what news Vela might bring with her. Several minutes passed by before a great fluttering of wings sounded and his other bride swooped in, landing delicately upon the stone floor. She smiled and rushed towards him, kissing him gently on the cheek. He could smell fresh blood upon her cool breath as it played across his face. The others hissed softly and Dracula threw them a look, leaving them to fall into silence.

            "Tell me, my dear, what news do you bring?" he asked quietly.

            "Nothing of great importance master," she shrugged, her shoulders falling and rising beneath the folds of her cloak. "I have not heard any rumors of a knight sent from Rome to our land. They seem to know little, if not less then us." Dracula sighed and began to pace, his footsteps taking him up the wall and back.

            "We must wait then, bide our time as best we can," he looked down at the four of them, Vela standing apart from the others. "As for the Valerious, there are but two left, Prince Velkan and Princess Anna. See to it that they are taken care of."


	3. Chapter 2 Dripping Candles

Author's Note: Here is my third chapter. I know that I have changed the summary to this story many times and I do apologize for that. But now that I have the plot fully developed I promise not to change it again. Thank you all for your great reviews. They have been very encouraging! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 2 Dripping Candles

            As soon as Dracula had left the room, with a quick spin on his booted heels, Vela whipped around to face the others. A look of utmost hatred passed across her face as she surveyed the brides in their long trailing robes and delicate jewelry which hung from their necks and wrists. With one fluid motion she unhooked her own black cloak, letting it fall to the floor in a shadowy heap. She then shook her blond hair freeing it from its tight braid, allowing it to cascade in gentle curls that rolled down to the small of her back. All the while she never lifted her gaze from the three other women as they seemed just as vigilant as she. Silence reigned between them, a thick, smothering shroud that allowed no room for peace. The air grew heavy with an illness, a disease that had long preyed upon Dracula's brides, for hatred, comes in many forms. Had Vela known that her master was married to three other women she would have never allowed him to turn her. But, since this was a gruesome reality now, she was forced to accept it. The others shared an equal loathing of the younger vampire, but kept their tempers reigned in tightly, making sure that the master would never witness one of their frequent battles. Since the day of their meeting, however, evil plots had transpired in the minds of both warring fractions. None had ever been put into action of course, but it was amusing to picture a well placed stake through the heart of your greatest enemy. Vela knew that it was impossible for her to face the other three and come out the winner. She may have been a strong vampire, but the odds of three against one were too great for her to risk. But perhaps down the road an ally would be found, perhaps an enemy of an enemy could become her friend. The girl raised her head higher at the thought of this, saving it for the dark hours of the night, when all dreams, whether good or bad could come true. If she could just put an end to Aleera, the others would certainly follow. Her thoughts were interrupted however, by Verona's calm and soft voice.

            "Did you enjoy your trip, Vela my dear?" the question held such mockery and sarcasm, that only a half-wit would take it for a true gesture of cordiality.

            "Well, Verona," Vela muttered dangerously, "my holiday was quite pleasurable, but then I returned and found you three still haunting the master's dwelling, which soured my homecoming greatly." Marishka hissed angrily from behind Verona and Aleera threw a harsh glare at the offender.

            "If only the master knew," Aleera's shrill tone broke through the stillness in the castle.

            "Knew what?" Vela ventured, allowing a little amusement to seep into her words.

            "Of how horribly you treat us," Aleera finished with a small nod of her red head. The bride's eyes flashed to a darker color, showing her rage.

            "If you wish me to tell him," the younger girl sighed and moved to the room where Dracula was.

            "No!" Aleera was in front of her, barring her way.

            "Then do not complain!" Vela snapped, unable to restrain her fury.

            "You insolent fool!" Aleera stepped forward, her canines growing.

            "Hush! Hush!" Marishka hissed nervously. Her eyes darted towards the door at the opposite end of the hall, worried that the master had overheard their exchange. Their suspicions were confirmed when his voice rang throughout the cavernous hall.

            "Vela!" he called. "Come to me!" Verona, Aleera and Marishka smiled brightly after hearing this. Vela sighed, hoping that the master was oblivious to their fight and that he would not invoke his wrath upon her. The girl bent and retrieved her cloak from where it had fallen, before turning to face the door. The others giggled softly as she moved away from them. Yet just as she reached the door, Vela turned and threw them such a look of utter loathing, that they were immediately silenced.

            A clear, crystal goblet forever stained crimson from the blood of a thousand victims. It sat upon an elegant, light wood table, basking in the glow of a single candle, held in a gold candelabrum, its brothers remained unlit, their white wax frozen in time upon their long neck. A slender finger reached out to stroke the smooth surface of the goblet. A hand then grasped upon it fully and Dracula raised the liquid to his lips, closing his eyes for a moment before taking a small sip from its depths. The door behind the vampire clicked open quietly and Vela slid inside, her hands clutched upon her black cloak which dragged on the ground somewhat. Without turning in his seat, Dracula addressed her.

            "My darling, lift your cape, for it trails on the floor," he murmured, not bringing his eyes from the chalice. The girl obeyed and bunched up the cloth as her master instructed. "Come," he raised one hand and beckoned to her. "Come to my side." His bride complied with his request and moved to kneel besides his large chair. After a moment or two and a few more sips from his goblet Dracula turned to face her. "Watch," he whispered, leaning his head closer to hers. "Watch the flame." Vela let her gaze fall upon the lone candle, creamy wax dripped down unto the wooden table; cooling the instant it hit the polished surface. "See how quickly it melts, from being a tall and erect structure, to now a twisted and mangled wreck? That, my dear, is what will become of the warrior that Rome has sent to destroy me, along with the last of the Valerious and then the entire human race," he smiled down at her, a gesture that did not run to his eyes. The girl grinned in return, observing as the candle destroyed itself.

            "How much longer?" she could barely keep the excitement from her voice.

            "Soon, Vela, soon," he purred. "But we must be patient and we must remain true to the cause." His words held great meaning and she knew it. Her master knew well of her arguments with the others and this was his way of asking her to cease the battle in his household.

            "Yes master," she replied, entranced by the dancing fire.

            "Good," Dracula reached forward and with the palm of his hand, extinguished the flame.


	4. Chapter 3 Broken Glass

Author's Note: Here is my third chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I cannot not tell you how much they have encouraged me! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 3 Broken Glass

            Rain fell in sheets against the paned windows. The castle was silent and Vela sighed, feeling absolute boredom towards her own existence. The itch for blood remained in her being, however slight it may be now. She did indeed treasure the time spent with her master, yet she hated the thought of even seeing the other brides. It was because of this that she stalked around her home in the dead of night, not bothering to fly with the others and feed. Dracula had gone with them, unfortunately, leaving the girl in her solitude. Igor and the Dwergi stayed of course, cowering at her mere glance and of course she had given them reason to. Anger seemed to cloak her mind constantly, never giving her a moment's peace or rest. She let her wings unfurl slowly and swept to the other side of the cavernous library. Then with skill that no other winged creature might possess, she moved up the dusty shelves, hovering here and there until she found a book that was to her liking. It was just at this time, that the heavy wooden doors swung open cautiously and in stepped Igor. The disfigured man carried with him a golden tray bearing a goblet filled to the brim with blood. The tray shook as he inched closer to her, drops of crimson falling upon its pristine surface.

            "Mistress…Vela…" he stuttered, drawing nearer. "I have brought you…" But the vampire swooped down with ease and snatched the goblet away from him. She then flew amongst the rafters, sipping delicately from the chalice, her eyes never leaving the terrified man on the floor.

            "Tell me Igor, who is it that the master loves the most?" Vela asked softly, swirling the blood in the glass.

            "I do not know mistress," he muttered, dropping his eyes to the ground. "But I thought that the master was incapable of love."

            "Oh, you do not know? Or is it that you conceal the truth from me, fearing my wrath?" she watched with amusement as he face twisted in fear once more.

            "No…no…it is not that my mistress," his hands shook so violently that even blind man could see them from the rafters. Vela drifted lazily downward, relishing in this chance to unleash her anger on this…thing.

            "Then what is it?" the girl's voice was a deadly whisper. Igor was stuck dumb in his terror, his mouth moved but no words left it. The vampire grew impatient and with a great sense of fury, threw the goblet directly at him. The servant managed to move out of the way just in time and the glass shattered on the floor, spilling blood everywhere. "Get out of my sight," she snarled, watching him scurry out of the room, the tray abandoned where he had stood. Rage filled her and she let out a piercing scream directed at no one in particular. She transformed back into her more presentable form and landed upon the stone floor. Glass crunched under her boots as she moved around the library, breaking the troubling silence at once. Perhaps she should join the master in his hunt for prey, even if the other brides were present. Vela paced the length of a nearby wall, toying with the idea for several minutes. No, it was too late. The Count was probably on his way home already. She wished for his return, yet she did not. Igor would keep his silence about their little 'incident' earlier, but it was not that which she feared. Her anger had shown itself once more and the master never approved of such. He always lectured her on keeping herself composed at all times. But that had been a difficult task indeed, though she did strive for it to please him. Unfortunately the girl still suffered from outbursts and with the other brides floating around, it was near impossible to keep calm. A gust of wind suddenly rushed through the room, stirring the pages of open books and her own golden hair. The doors burst open on their own accord and the master entered. His raven hair was plastered to his pale face, while his clothes hung completely drenched from his body. Vela realized, with embarrassment, that she was standing in a mess of shattered glass and crimson.

            "Vela, my darling," he held out his arms to her and she rushed into them. "Such wonderful tidings I bring you." The tidings must be wonderful indeed, she thought to herself, for he does not even seem to notice the near destruction of his library.

            "Oh and what may they be?" she asked softly.

            "The Prince Velkan has been bitten by a werewolf," he replied, pulling her near. "So close are we now to realizing our dream!" The bride pulled away in astonishment.

            "You jest!" her tone was breathless.

            "No my dear one," he lifted her hand in his and wrapped the other around her small waist. "A jest of such would be cruel and I am not cruel. Well, not to my brides at least," Dracula said after a little hesitation. Slowly he moved her around the library in the steps of a waltz, hoping that his heart would be rekindled once more.  "There is werewolf venom running in his veins," the Count spoke in a whisper, lingering on the sweet taste of his words. "He will be stronger than the Lord Valerious. Yes, it is his strength that will give our children life!" Vela smiled joyfully as she danced with her master, never before had she seen him so happy, so pleased. His boot heel crunched over a large piece of glass and he paused. "What happened?" Dracula asked with one swift glance down at the floor.

            "Oh nothing," the girl shrugged, nudging the shards with her own foot. "But master, have you learned anything new of the warrior Rome sent?" She was eager to change the subject. Dracula's face hardened briefly and he wrinkled his nose in disgust almost.

            "No," his expression turned back to normal. "Nor do I wish to seek it now. All we must concern ourselves with is finishing off the Valerious. There is but one left."

            "Princess Anna," Vela murmured. "Why don't you send Aleera, Verona and Marishka to be rid of her? I am sure it would be no trouble to them."

            "No, I suppose you are right," he grasped her tightly and then led her into a dip. "I shall send them in the morning."


	5. Chapter 4 Marishka's End

Author's Note: Here is my fourth chapter. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews which have encouraged me to continue the story! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 4 Marishka's End

            The rising sun was veiled behind a dark canopy of clouds, not unusual for Transylvania. Aleera, Marishka and Verona had assembled in the main hall of their master's castle, awaiting his instructions. It was quite strange that Dracula would wish to send them on a mission during the day, since that was the time when vampires normally slept. But they were not keen on arguing with the Count, knowing that his temper was great indeed when brought about. A few Dwergi shuffled quietly in the far corners, muttering in their guttural language. The brides had learned to ignore them, after so many years of dwelling with their master and his numerous servants. The door to the far end of the hall opened slowly and in swept Dracula, his eyes trailing over the three slowly.

            "My darlings," he opened his arms to them and they rushed forward, kissing his hands.

            "What is it that you wish for us master? What mission would you have us complete?" Marishka purred.

            "Yes, what would you have us do?" Aleera cooed.

            "Ah, I believe that you already know that," he murmured, his eyes flickering slightly. The brides' faces lit up with excitement.

            "The last Valerious," Verona smiled, revealing her dangerous canines.

            "We cannot have her disrupting our mission now, can we?" the Count asked them.

            "No, we mustn't," Aleera replied.

            "We shall finish her my lord," Marishka spoke confidently. None of them besides Dracula had seen Vela enter the room. But she stood alone, hiding in the deep shadows cast from one of the large pillars. The others would finally be out of her hair for awhile. And now all she had to do was hope that the Valerious brat picked one of them off before succumbing to death herself. Yes, the master would be troubled by this, but since he claimed that he was hollow, she knew that he would recover swiftly. Yet, still a thought nagged at her. What if the Count went in search of another bride? Oh well, she would have to face that problem if and when it came about. Her plan would have went off without a hitch, had Verona not spoken up.

            "But, shall we attend to the village alone?" she asked, arching her thin, black eyebrows. "Or will you send someone with us?"

            "I do not know who you speak of," the master gazed down at them. "Who shall I send?"

            "Well, you could send Vela to accompany us," Aleera offered. "She never goes with us." It was at this moment, when she felt her arrangement almost jeopardized, that Vela stepped out of the shadows, making her presence known.

            "Why? You cannot handle one girl on your own?" she sneered angrily.

            "Well, it would be nice of you to help us once," Aleera hissed. Vela stared at the other brides, hatred lining her pale features. They would have fought each other viciously had Dracula not interceded.

            "Now, you all are quite aware that I do not send Vela on missions when she is in plain sight of humans," he replied smoothly. "She will stay here."

            "And why is that?" Verona snapped very uncharacteristically. "Do you favor her over us?"

            "No," he was immediately stern. "I do not favor any of you. Go, now, finish off the Valerious like I have asked!" The three brides hissed and quickly changed into bat form. Then with shrieks that would cause deafness among men, they flew from the hall and out into dark sky. Dracula sighed as he watched them go, for this was the first time he had actually observed the toxicity of their relationship with Vela. "Come to me, my child," he beckoned her to his side. Vela obeyed, trying to keep a smirk of triumph from rising upon her lips. The Count enveloped her in his arms, resting his chin upon her hair. "You must try to tolerate their presence," he said, his voice firm. "I will not have these useless arguments in my household! I thought we had an understanding with each other."

            "Yes master," the girl replied halfheartedly, knowing that he spoke truth.

            "Perhaps you should join them," he said more to himself than her, "even if you stay a good distance away from the village."

            "But…master," she stuttered, raising her head in surprise at his words.

            "Go!" Dracula pushed her away suddenly. "Go with them, but do not let yourself be seen!"

            Vela hovered in the air on the outside borders of the village. She was up high enough to clearly see all that took place though. Verona, Aleera and Marishka swooped down upon Vaseria and the living ran, screaming in terror. The princess was there, along with two men she didn't recognize. One appeared to be a holy man of some sort, a meek, trembling man who cowered at the sight of the vampires. The other however, was most peculiar. He stood up tall and straight, a long dark coat resting on his broad shoulders, while a wide brimmed hat was perched upon his head. Though the cause was unknown, the bride shivered when she first laid her eyes upon him. There was something about him, something that made him dangerous to her kind. This fear was proved when he pulled out a crossbow and began firing arrows with silver tips at the other three. They shrieked in anger and Verona called to Marishka, ordering her to kill him. Then Verona and Aleera, disappeared, moving in for the kill perhaps with the princess. Marishka was teasing the stranger and had landed upon the railing of one of the houses. She leaned forward, saying something to him, but she was too far away for even Vela to read her lips. Then suddenly, she dove off the balcony, knocking him to the ground and rose up to a great height equal to her own. Vela met her eyes from a distance, momentarily distracting her. Then she let her eyes travel back towards the stranger, who had picked up his weapon and was running towards the church. Marishka's face turned into an ugly mask as she shot her a look of horrible loathing before diving down once more in a attempt to disarm the man. But he was quicker. The man turned his weapon on her and released a round of arrows. She flew backwards and a terrible shrieking filled the air. Verona and Aleera crashed through a rooftop, screaming in fury and grief. Marishka had been hit and now, she lay against the spire of the church. Vela watched as the bride died, crying out as her flesh dissolved and bones turned to dust. The two remaining brides swept off, not even realizing that the other girl was present. She allowed a smile to come to her face and flipped over a few times in the air, letting forth her own cry. One down, she thought, two to go.


	6. Chapter 5 Vela's Turning

Author's Note: Here is my fifth chapter. Thank you all so much for the great reviews, I am so happy that everyone is enjoying it! The title of this chapter I believe is rather self explanatory and features a flashback which I have marked in italics. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 5 Vela's Turning

Vela floated lazily back to her master's castle, a shadow of joy coursing through her hollow body. It had been a long time since she had felt anything so defined except rage. Happiness and fear had been long forgotten, feelings that had fled her being the second Dracula had plunged his fangs into the delicate skin of her neck. She had been a weak and naïve creature then, frightened of every opportunity the world had to offer. But then she had met him and all had changed.

_/Flashback/_

_ Falcon tossed his head and chomped upon the steel bit. Whinnying, the horse lifted his forelegs, rearing slightly off the ground. Vela sighed and pulled down her stirrups. A cold wind blew and she shivered. Her eyes traveled back to the manor house behind her. It was old, from the late fifteenth century. A man stood upon the parapet, the king of the gypsies. Oh, how I hate __Transylvania__, she thought bitterly. Why her family had made the move from their home village she would never know. The Valerious family ruled this land, but Vela thought them wild people. Every night they went out hunting for some mysterious being. Her parents told her to join them, the young rich gentlemen would be in their company and she should try to catch their eyes. If her father had not lost all of their money to gambling debts, then perhaps she wouldn't have to venture out with them in the evenings, hoping that they would notice her and then consider courting her. But tonight was different, she would not join the motley gang of townspeople into the dark woods, the girl would go for a ride on her own, with her horse. Vela ran her hand through his silken mane and whispered in soothing tones, hoping to calm him somewhat. Then, grabbing upon the pommel of the saddle she hoisted herself up and fished for the stirrups with her feet. The night was cold as she urged Falcon on to a steady trot and then a slow, smooth canter. The girl could hear the Transylvanians nearby. They searched tirelessly, waving torches and stakes, some even carrying holy water. She tried to ignore them but their shouts grew louder. Vela whipped Falcon around and rode down another path. It was quieter here, in the dense forest, yet terribly frightening. A wolf howled, the creature sounded close by. She pulled her horse up to a halt and glanced around nervously. Where was she? This part of the land was unknown to her. Fear welled up inside of her and then screams reached her ears. The villagers were far off, yet their cries rang through the night._

_ "Nosferatu!" one of them yelled. Falcon reared, his hooves pawing the sky. Then all was silent. Her heart beat quickly; she could hear its rhythmic pounding. A gust of wind blew suddenly, scattering dead leaves across the frozen ground. The girl shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, a strangled cry of surprise rang from her own throat. A man was standing in front of her. He approached her slowly, his black cloak fluttering gently like wings. His face was handsome and he had dark hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Strangely, both of his ears were pierced, sporting two round golden earrings. He reached out a pale hand and began to stroke Falcon's neck. The horse stilled immediately as though he had fallen under some sort of trance. The man was clearly of noble birth for he held himself proudly._

_ "My dear," he murmured softly. "It is quite surprising to see such a young girl out alone so late at night. Have you gotten separated from your kin?"_

_ "No," she answered. "I was not with them."_

_ "Really?" he smiled, but his eyes, his dark mysterious eyes, remained cold. "You were not assisting in their hunt for the monster?"_

_ "Monster?" Vela asked, stunned. "What monster?"_

_ "Precisely," he replied. "Now, where are my manners? I have not introduced myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula." He bowed to her and she felt herself blush at his gentility. _

_ "My name is Vela," the girl said, trying to sound as proper as he did. The man held out his hand to her and she took it, hopping off of Falcon. _

_ "Such a beautiful mortal you are," the Count whispered. Vela felt the urge to gaze into his eyes, to get lost in their unfathomable depths. He caught her glance and held it for many minutes. Dracula, she thought, he is good to me, he is my only friend, he is my master. Wait, her mind drifted away as he lost eye contact with her for a second. She had just met him. He was not her master. "Would you like to be my bride, lovely one?" he asked, moving to stand behind her._

_ "Your what?" she felt the Count's cold fingers playing along the back of her neck, lifting the curtain of her blond hair. _

_ "Look at the moon, my child," he purred, one hand tilting her head to the side. She did not respond, feeling his lips brushing against her neck, for at that moment she knew death was upon her. Perhaps she could have fought him, but inside, she did not want to. Something had taken a hold of her and the thought of being his bride pleased her. Then, realization dawned on her, the man, he was the one they had been searching for. But what was he? Pain, ripped through her body and she screamed, two sharp fangs had pierced her neck. The villagers heard her cry and a few of the braver ones rushed forward in a futile attempt to save the poor girl. Upon reaching the clearing from which the cry had echoed, they found nothing except a black horse, which appeared half mad as he snorted and tossed his beautiful head. _

_ "Look! Look!" one cried, pointing towards the sky where an enormous bat like creature flew, a young girl dangling from his arms._

_ "My God," the king of the gypsies muttered. "He has taken another bride!"_

_/End Flashback/_

The castle was fast approaching and the vampire hovered in the air for a few minutes before entering. Quickly, she wiped any traces of happiness from her face, making it a mask of indifference once more. Verona and Aleera would be very distressed at the loss of Marishka, and the master, well hopefully he was truly as hollow as he had told them. But then, just as she was about to land softly in the main foyer of her home, a cry rang through the air.

"Marishka!" Dracula shouted and Vela cringed.


	7. Chapter 6 Another Bride

Author's Note: Here is my sixth chapter. Thank you all so much for the great reviews!  I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 6 Another Bride

            Vela bit her lip, a look of slight anxiety coursing on her face. Perhaps she should not return home just yet. The master sounded enraged and his cry reverberated off her hollow being. But no, he was expecting her and she did not want to anger him further. The bride took her time and transformed back into a human looking creature as she glided down slowly her booted feet touching upon the cold, stone floor of the foyer. Aleera and Verona were nowhere in sight, meaning that they had probably already gone to see Dracula. The girl stood for moment, trying to collect her thoughts and then moved off to find the others. She must not appear to happy or upset regarding Marishka's end, she would remain indifferent. She found them in one of the master's chambers, where his coffin was kept. The two brides were cowering on the ceiling while the Count paced up a large ice covered pillar.

            "Why can't they just leave us alone!?" he proclaimed furiously. "We never kill more than our share or less then our fill! Can they say the same?" He reached the ceiling, his dark eyes fixed on Aleera and Verona. For once, Vela was glad that she did not have his attention. She stood by the flaming candelabra, watching the hot wax spill onto the floor, running in between the cracks and crevices of the stone. "Did I not stress how important it was to be finished with Anna Valerious?!" he spat at them, "now that we are so close to fulfilling our dream!" They shook and sobbed in each other's arms. The girl couldn't help but let a little smile creep upon her face. You speak truth master, she thought amusedly.

            "We… lost… Marishka," Verona wept.

            "Master…" Aleera whimpered.

            "There, there my darlings," Dracula extended his arms but they still stayed a good distance away from him. "Do not worry, I shall find another bride."

            "What?" Verona said in a breathless tone.

            "Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera whined.

            "Have you no heart?" Verona continued sounding shocked. Vela felt her stomach drop. Another bride? This was exactly what she had feared. The girl would have said something, had the Count not continued his tirade.

            "No! I have no heart! I feel no love!" he cried jumping from the ceiling to the floor. "Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow!" the master stood in front of her, his back turned. "I am hollow," his voice was barely above a whisper, "and I will live forever."

            "Oh my lord," Aleera replied.

            "It is not so bad," Verona finished for her. Dracula laughed, tilting his head back a little.

            "I am at war with the world and every living soul in it!" he cried. "But soon, very soon the final battle will begin. I must find out who our new visitor is." Vela knew he was referring to the man who had killed Marishka. Yes, she thought, I wouldn't mind finding that out myself, he could be useful. Suddenly, a roar issued from behind a large curtain. A huge beast, somewhat resembling a wolf, paced back and forth. "We shall have to make a special aperitif out of him," the master said thoughtfully, licking his lips. "We are much too close to success to be interrupted now." The two other brides leapt to the floor, and approached him cautiously.

            "No my lord, please say that you won't try again!" begged Aleera.

            "My heart could not bear the sorrow if we fail again," Verona implored. Dracula could no longer contain his rage. The Count screamed in fury, making them cower and sob in fear. Vela took a step backwards herself, startled by his sudden outburst. The master seemed to regret his actions instantly.

            "No, no you must not fear me," he opened his arms and they rushed forward into his embrace. "Everyone else fears me, not my brides." The girl's jealousy grew as she watched them nuzzling into his neck.

            "Master!" she cried flinging herself in his direction.

            "Ah Vela, there you are," he said, sounding distracted. Aleera moved away from the Count however and glared at the young bride.

            "It was her fault my lord!" she screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "She could have helped Marishka but she didn't!"

            "But…but," Vela stuttered. "I followed your orders master. I stayed away from Vaseria."

            "Yet, you could have saved Marishka?" his cold eyes bore into her.

            "No," she answered truthfully. "I was too far away to aid her." Dracula thought this over for a minute or two and then pushed the others away.

            "I wish to speak to Vela privately," he murmured. "To Castle Frankenstein!" Just then, a howling noise reached their ears as the werewolf was poked with a large cow prod.  "Igor!" he called. "Why do you torment that thing so?" Igor stepped out from behind the curtain, slightly annoyed that his master had interrupted his fun.

            "It's what I do," he replied as bright blue sparks fell from the device.

            "Remember Igor, do unto others…" But the servant finished for the Count.

            "Before they do unto me!" he replied defensively. Dracula nodded and waved his hand dismissively.

            "Now go, all of you! To Castle Frankenstein!"  The Dwergi scuttled away, leaving their posts along the balconies of the castle. Igor frowned and threw a look back at the werewolf before following them. Aleera and Verona each kissed the master once before moving out of the cavernous chamber. After a few minutes, the hall was completely empty save for Vela and Dracula. The vampire sighed as he moved closer to her, while she instinctively took a step backward. "Why is it that I must have this conversation with you once more?" he asked, his voice dangerous. The bride did not answer, knowing that she could not risk invoking his wrath even further. "Why?!" he snapped now an inch away from her face.

            "I did as you asked master," she stared at her feet trembling. "I stayed away from the village so that they would not see me. I have always kept out of the sight of the living as you requested."

            "That is not what I speak of," his face was hard as he stood in front of her. "You argue constantly with the other brides. Have I not told you to cease this behavior?"

            "Yes master," Vela replied. She hated being scolded by him and felt tears gather in her eyes. The girl also did not want him to find out that she was truly pleased with Marishka's demise, though he probably already sensed it. "Oh master!" she sobbed. "It pains me to see that Aleera and Verona believe that I caused Marishka's death! They have always treated me cruelly as well. Why is it that you blame me, the youngest of your brides? Do you favor them over me? Do you wish me to be gone?"

            "No, no Vela," he soothed her. "I do not wish you to leave. I treasure you greatly."

            "Then why do want another bride?" she said, weeping bitterly, hoping to gain the master's sympathy, if he had any. Dracula did not answer; he simply stood in his place, his anger at her still evidently clear. Vela realized that she was shedding tears in vain and finally, her sobs subsided.

            "Are you quite finished?" the Count asked. She nodded, wiping her eyes upon her sleeve. "Good, you shall attend to the village and see who our visitor is," he said, putting an arm around her thin shoulders.

            "But master, the villagers are surely in a most violent mood, if they were to discover me I am sure they would kill me too," she said, looking into his eyes, begging him for empathy.

            "Fine, I shall send the werewolf too," he responded. "Return to Castle Frankenstein after you have completed your mission. I will meet you there."

            "Yes master," Vela said, standing on tip toe for a kiss. He obliged and then watched as she transformed and took to flight.


	8. Chapter 7 Van Helsing

Author's Note: Here is my seventh chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They have encouraged me greatly. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 7 Van Helsing

            Vela took care to land outside the village of Vaseria, cloaking herself in a flowing black cape. She had not been in the small town since before her turning, always heeding the master's instructions. Not many people had seen her since that time and any that did never lived long enough to tell the tale. Her killings were usually attributed to one of the other three brides and not one of the living knew of her existence making her the perfect spy. Vaseria was a dreary looking place (thanks to the Count) with grey buildings and a solemn looking town square boasting a large stone well. The village seemed to suck the very life out of its residents and any visitors that stayed too long, good thing she was dead. But now, a decidedly excited air floated through the muddy streets. A few bright lights shone from the tavern window and loud laughter could be heard, echoing from within the building. It was near sunset, but this was near impossible to tell due to the dark canvas of clouds that covered the sky. Vela passed by a group of older looking men, who whispered softly, near the well.

            "He killed a bride!" one proclaimed. "He killed Marishka!"

            "Who? What was his name?" another inquired.

            "Van Helsing!" the first man breathed, his eyes growing wider. The others murmured the name to themselves, casting burning glances around the square. The vampire froze and if her heart had been operational, the beat would have been suitable for dancing, as the master often said. So it had been Van Helsing, the legendary monster slayer. This was the warrior Rome had sent, the one that had troubled Dracula so.

            "Where did he go?" a grey bearded gentleman asked. "I would like to buy him a drink."

            "With the Princess," someone informed him. That was all the information Vela needed. Leaving the mortals to their conversation, she spun on her heel and headed to the Valerious manor.

            It was not long before she caught up with the trio. Princess Anna led the two men up a steady incline to the ancient stone castle. The master had once told her that he had lived there himself for a time, before his death. Vela observed the party coolly, smirking in amusement as the smaller man tripped.

            "Are you alright Carl?" the other inquired, who was undoubtedly Van Helsing. Yes, she recognized him now from before, as he turned to help Carl up. It was at this point however that her plan differed from Dracula's. She trotted down the road to join them, letting a pleasant smile reach her lips.

            "Good evening!" the girl cried, waving at the group. The three mortals immediately wheeled around and she saw Van Helsing's hand fly to the butt of his pistol.

            "Who are you?" Anna questioned, sounding quite suspicious.

            "I am Sarah," the vampire replied, using a fictitious name just incase someone_ had_ heard of her. "I live on the edge of the village near the forest. I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Mister Van Helsing."

            "How do you know me?" he asked his voice gruff.

            "Oh villagers are simply crying your name from every corner of the town!" Vela answered, "The name of the man who killed Marishka. Are you not that man?"

            "I am that man," he said with a nod. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

            "Perhaps I could be of some assistance to you," here her tone darkened slightly. "You see, the brides have often flown by my home on their way to hunt, so I have become quite aware of their feeding times. I hold a special hatred for them, those wretched beings, for they have taken my beloved from me. I would do anything to get revenge on them and then today, as I came to town I could not help overhearing the wonderful tidings. So I thought that with my knowledge regarding them, you could easily kill the other two."

            "But you still haven't answered my question," the Princess stepped forward suddenly. "Who are you? Who are your parents? I thought my family knew everyone who lived in Vaseria." Van Helsing put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, shooting a warning glance at his companions. Vela sensed his suspicion and made herself ready to flee if need be.

            "You said you live on the edge of the village, by the forest," he said, suddenly businesslike.

            "Yes," the girl replied calmly.

            "What time do the brides normally feed?" he asked, letting his heavy bag fall to ground and placing his hands on his hips.

            "It depends," she let her gaze meet his, refusing to be intimidated by this mere mortal, her prey, her food. "But it seems that they prefer the hours surrounding midnight. They will hunt for three hours at a time, most nights from ten to one."

            "Good," he nodded. "I will see what I can do about them. Thank you for your information, it has been most helpful."

            "Your welcome," she replied, wondering if he was serious or just mocking her. "I must be going now." Vela turned and began to move away from them. That had not gone as well as she had expected. If he was smart he would take her advice. The vampire watched as the clouds parted and the moon rose. Hopefully the werewolf wouldn't kill him before he was through.

Van Helsing watched as the young woman walked down the road, appearing to be very calm and composed. Having been a monster hunter for so many years had given him an extra sense when detecting evil and this girl reeked of it. He was also able to clearly pick out lies and deceit amongst others. This girl, whatever she was, had not been lying. She really wished to see the demise of the two remaining brides. He turned to the Princess, who seemed very annoyed, once more, at his intercession.

"How many brides did you say Dracula had?" he asked, reaching for his bag.

"Well, he originally had three," Anna said as though she were talking to a young child. "That is until you showed up."

            "Really, are you sure about that?" Van Helsing persisted.

            "Umm, can we please be on our way to the manor," Carl's worried voice broke in. "It is getting rather dark."

            "In a minute," the monster hunter snapped. "But Anna, are you absolutely sure that Dracula had only three brides?"

            "Well there was a strange incident about fifty years ago when my father was just a baby," she replied slowly. "A young girl was attacked in the woods one night and my grandfather witnessed her being carried off by the Count. Everyone thought that he had taken another bride, but the girl was never seen again, so it was assumed that he had just killed her."

            "Well, I think your grandfather was right," Van Helsing concluded. "Dracula has another bride and I believe we just met her."


	9. Chapter 8 The Help of a Werewolf

Author's Note: Here is my eighth chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I just realized that one of you asked how Vela's name was pronounced a few chapters ago and I meant to put it in my other author's note but completely forgot. Anyway, in answer to your question the pronunciation is Vel-uh, or at least that's how I have been pronouncing it. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 8 The Help of a Werewolf

            Dracula paced along one of the many wooden walkways in Castle Frankenstein. He watched the Dwergi and Igor working furiously below him, pulling switches and adjusting the controls. His mind was locked on the werewolf's however. The stupid beast had tried to warn the Princess of his plan. But fortunately the Count had intervened before he could reveal the secret. It was because of this, that his mind no longer traced Vela's. Had he been observing her thoughts, Dracula would have been very displeased.  Now, though, he sensed her return, along with the werewolf's. Good.

            "Igor!" he cried, surveying the servants scurrying around the lab.

            "Yes master," Igor turned his attention away from the machines.

            "Have you finished?" the vampire questioned, leaning against the railing.

            "Yes, all is done! It is difficult without the good doctor, but the Dwergi they are doing well," he answered, pushing one of the said creatures out of the way.

            "Good," a smile curled on the Count's lips as a large gust of wind ripped through the room. Vela swooped down through the broken skylight, taking her more presentable form upon landing next to him. "Have you completed your task?" Dracula inquired coolly, his anger towards her still evident.

            "Yes master, of course I have," she replied, moving closer to him.

            "Well?" he arched a dark eyebrow expectantly.

            "The man who killed Marishka is none other than the legendary Van Helsing," the bride responded. "He is the warrior Rome sent." The Count's face hardened visibly and he raised his eyes up towards the skylight. Vela held her tongue, knowing that now would not be a good time to upset him. Suddenly, a loud crash came from above as the werewolf entered, sliding down on the beams until it reached the ground. Howling in agony the beast began to transform, ripping off its fur and skin until finally, Prince Velkan lay in its place.

            "Werewolves are such a nuisance during their first full moon, so hard to control," Dracula stated casually as Vela watched the transformation with interest. Her master moved closer to the prince and stepped over him, not minding the mass of hair that lay on the stone floor. "I send you on a simple errand, to find out who our new friend is and you have to stop for a chat with your sister." The bride sighed in relief as she heard this. The girl had taken a chance in talking to Van Helsing, hoping that the master's attention would be fixed on Velkan instead of her.

            "Leave her out of this Count," the Prince murmured. "She does not know your secret and I am soon to take it to my grave." The vampire was standing besides an old iron pod, which held a badly burnt corpse in its clutches.

            "Don't wish for death so quickly, I intend for you to be quite useful," the master said, his eyes traveling over the corpse as a few Dwergi struggled to free it.  Vela leapt down to join her master, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she passed by Velkan. The Prince gave her a curious glance, having never seen the bride before.

            "Ah, Velkan, I don't think you have met my bride Vela," Dracula said, noticing his questioning stare.

            "Your bride?" he asked. "How many of these things do you have? Vela hissed at him, her canines lengthening dangerously.

            "Come now, do not be rude. If you weren't of such use to me, I would kill you now, just for that remark," the Count continued.

            'I would rather die than help you," the Prince spat.

            "Don't be boring, everyone who says that dies," the vampire replied. "Besides tonight, after the final stroke of midnight, you'll have no choice but to obey me."  The Dwergi finally managed to free the body from the pod and threw it to the floor. "Look familiar?" Dracula asked.

            "Father," Velkan's voice was filled with pain as he studied the corpse. Vela moved closer, crouching down to observe the body.  "You demons of hell!" the Prince suddenly screamed, kicking out at the bride. The girl fell backwards and screeched in rage, preparing to leap forward and kill him. Her master stepped forward however and grabbed him by the throat.

            "He proved useless. But I am hoping that with werewolf venom running through your veins that you will be of greater benefit," the vampire hissed throwing him into the pod. The Dwergi surrounded him immediately, strapping him in tightly.

            "I may have failed to kill you Count, but my sister will not," he cried, struggling against his bonds. Dracula smiled and held out his arms, tangoing with himself to taunt Velkan. Vela cackled as she stood and joined her master in dancing.

            "Come my darling," he led her away, his anger quickly fading. They watched together from the walkway as the Prince continued to fight the Dwergi and laughed at his stupidity.

            "Do you think it will work this time master?" the bride questioned hopefully. "Do you think our children will live?"

            "Yes Vela," he replied, sounding confident.

            "And what of Van Helsing?" she ventured, amazed at her own daring.

            "He does not trouble me," her master replied. "I shall let him come to us and then, he will indeed feel my wrath. Now go, join the other brides," he ushered her to the door.

            "But master!" the girl cried, casting him a worried glance. "You saw how they treated me this afternoon. They blame me for Marishka's death!"

            "Verona and Aleera are in a much better temper now," Dracula said. "I think it would be best if you made amends with them." Vela sighed, knowing that any argument was useless and slowly made her way out the door.

            Aleera and Verona were perched upon a large stone statue of a Greek goddess that stood in one of many halls. The statue's head had broken off on the night of the riot and was nowhere to be seen, while the rest of it remained intact. They looked up as she entered and to her surprise, smiled pleasantly.

            "Hello Vela," Verona said, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "How was your chat with Van Helsing?"


	10. Chapter 9 Threats on a Stormy Night

Author's Note: Here is my ninth chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 9 Threats on a Stormy Night

            "I don't know what you are talking about," Vela snapped back at them, her guard immediately raised. Inside, however, she felt a twinge of worry tugging at her. How could they know? What would she do if they told Dracula?

            "We overheard you speaking to the master," Aleera replied, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not lie. We know that Van Helsing is the warrior Rome sent."

            "That is true," Vela allowed, her face giving away not a single emotion.

            "He is the one who murdered Marishka," Verona hissed, baring her canines. "We shall see to it that he pays. Did you not stop to speak with the man?"

            "Maybe," the younger bride raised her chin defiantly.

            "Why are you being so secretive?" Aleera leapt down from the arm of the statue on which she was perched. "We know that you spoke with him. Why wouldn't you? After all the master did send you to find out his identity." Relief flooded Vela, they had no real information regarding her chat with Van Helsing, they had merely supposed that she had conversed with him.

            "Yes, I did speak with him, but only for a brief minute," she admitted.

            "What did he say?" Verona asked as she too jumped to the ground.

            "I only know that he is staying with the Princess," the girl answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

            "I don't like your tone," Verona hissed as she drew closer. "You are hiding something from us. I can smell it."

            "I hide nothing," Vela responded, stalking off to the window. The sky had clouded over and the wind had picked up. She could feel the master's excitement and shared it. The mere thought of finally bringing their children to life harkened memories of her own undead years. I never did find out what happened to Falcon, she thought, seeing a fleeting glimpse of her black stallion for a moment.

            "Vela!" Aleera cried her voice annoyingly shrill and childlike. The young bride whipped around, shooting them a loathsome glare.

            "It is such a shame," Verona muttered to Aleera. "If only she made an attempt to be civil towards us. We could all get along very well."

            "Spare me your lecture," Vela growled. "It is futile."

            "I have tried being kind to you," Verona was now inches from her. "But I am afraid my patience has worn out now."

            "Already?" the bride arched an eyebrow. "You know patience is a virtue." Verona responded with a harsh slap across the younger girl's face. "And what exactly will that achieve?" Vela spat, not even flinching from the sudden strike. "You shall just invoke the master's fury all the more."

            "Perhaps you have misunderstood me," the other said, her voice dripping with venom. She moved closer, backing Vela up against the wall. Aleera stood by, enjoying the argument that had unfolded before her. Lightening flashed and the castle shook, indicating that the conductors had been hit. "What exactly did you discuss with Van Helsing," Verona spoke slowly, giving time for every word to sink in. But before she could reply, another bolt of lightening struck and this time a deafening chittering filled the air. All three of the brides cried out in joy, forgetting their hostility just a moment before. The doors blew open and in rushed the Count, his eyes glistening with triumph. They rushed to his side and he kissed them.

            "Success my darlings!" he cried. "Come, let us see our children." They followed him out to a balcony, where the small pygmy bats darted by, hissing. Dracula smiled a rare thing as the babies flew up from the foyer to join them. One landed in Verona's outstretched palm, still dripping with slime from its cocoon. The creatures soared off, hovering in the air around the balcony, in wait for their parents. The master extended his arms to the brides and they rushed into them.

            "They must feed!" he boomed suddenly pushing them away. "Teach them how! To the village!" Aleera and Verona leapt off the balcony, screaming in happiness as they plunged to the ground, taking to their bat forms just in time to swoop upward. Vela herself was about to bound off the ledge when she felt a strong hand pulling her back.

            "No, no my lovely you must stay," the Count murmured. "If the villagers saw you, they would know I have another bride."

            "But does that even matter now master?" she asked. "Our children live! May I not rejoice with them?"

            "I am sorry my darling," Dracula said, enveloping her with his cloak and kissing the top of her hair. "Not yet, you must not be seen." Vela felt a great disappointment as she watched her children fly away with the other brides, but still she was happy to be alone with the master. They were just about to move back inside, when a loud crack shattered the night. The vampires turned around and to their fury saw Van Helsing on the floor of the foyer. He took aim with his shotgun and fired, hitting one of their babies.

            "Now that I have your attention," he said arrogantly. Dracula snarled as he beheld this, while Vela drew back into the shadows, not wanting the man to see and recognize her.

            "Stay here," the Count hissed back at her before jumping off the balcony with a scream of pure rage. The bride watched as he transformed into a bat creature and swept down upon the man. Van Helsing, wisely, turned and ran, with the Princess ahead of him. Anna made it to a doorway first and then a large piece of machinery fell behind her, blocking Van Helsing's path and trapping him with the master. Dracula landed, taking his customary form once more. The man had disappeared and Vela strained her eyes, searching for him. The Count, however, stalked around the foyer, his black cloak trailing behind him. "I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat," he said, clapping his hands, imitating the sound of a heart. "Usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat," his clapping increased and heightened in fervor as did his voice. "Strange that yours is so steady," Dracula finished, his voice returning to normal as he ceased that most twisted form of applause.


	11. Chapter 10 Refreshing Memories

Author's Note: Here is my tenth chapter. No, I haven't forgotten about this story, I was just away on vacation for a few a days. I am so sorry it has taken me awhile to update it though and I thank all of you for your patience. Also, a big thank you to all my reviewers! Without you I would have given up on this story a long time ago. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

Chapter 10 Refreshing Memories

Vela's eyes searched the darkness in vain. She could not find the intruder anywhere. The master was still pacing the floor of the foyer, his face a mask of hatred and rage. The bride melted back further into the shadows, wondering if Van Helsing had seen her. If so, that would mean the end of her plan and perhaps later on, her life. The vampire below passed underneath one of the large wooden rafters, his sight trained on the large pillars in front of him, when suddenly a spark of light glowed behind him. The Count turned, glancing back, not sensing the man that had dropped to the ground in front of him. Van Helsing thrust a silver stake into his adversary's chest. It was direct hit and her master staggered backward, crying out in pain. Vela instinctively took a step forward as she beheld this, but quickly regained her composure, reminding herself that it was impossible to slay her master in such a manner. A few seconds passed by and Dracula smiled.

"Hello Gabriel," he said softly, reaching for the stake and ripping it out of his chest. "Is this your silver stake?" he asked casting it aside. It fell with a dull clank upon the stone floor. Van Helsing took a step back, shock clearly showing upon his shadowed face. "You don't remember do you?" the Count inquired, unfastening his cloak and letting it fall to the floor.

"Exactly what should I be remembering?" the man was moving away slowly, never turning his back on the vampire. The master followed him, stalking him carefully.

"You are the great Van Helsing," Dracula exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air, "trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul! Protected by Rome herself! But like me, hunted by all others." Vela smiled smugly from where she stood, crossing her arms across her chest. She enjoyed watching the man suffer. After all he had killed several of her children and staked her husband in the heart.

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you, so it's no surprise that you would know about me," Van Helsing was visibly confused, but still kept his wits about him as he continued to move away from the vampire.

"Oh but it's much more than that. You and I go back a long way, Gabriel. I know why you have such horrible nightmares. The horrific scenes of ancient battles past," the Count continued, smirking.

"How do you know me?" the man asked. For the first time, a flash of curiosity passed over his face. But it was quickly pushed aside as a scream, probably from the Princess, rang through the cavernous room.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory? Hmm?" Dracula asked. "A few details from your sordid past?" Van Helsing suddenly withdrew a silver crucifix from the folds of his dark coat. He held it before her master and he shrieked, gripping onto it. The cross melted in his hand and flames burst forth. Van Helsing was forced to drop it, due to the intensity of the heat. The Count composed himself once more, acting as if someone had made a crude gesture in his presence and being a true gentleman, he had decided to ignore it. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time," he said. "But before you go, allow me to reintroduce myself," Dracula said, bowing deeply. "Count Vladislaus Dragulia, born 1432 murdered 1462."

Vela let out a cackle of laughter as she watched Van Helsing squirm, but her joy was short lived. Screams of anguish sounded through the black night and the bride felt something die inside her. Shrieking, she quickly took to her bat form and soared upward, where she would have a clear view of the village. Below her, the hundreds of tiny baby vampires had begun to burst apart. The bride realized what was happening and cried out again, clawing at her own face with her talons. Verona and Aleera were flying back to the castle, making an even more unholy racket than her. The three brides paused once, hovering in the air by the large turrets of the castle. The last of their children died, exploding in front of their very eyes. They sobbed and after a few minutes, flew back to their master.

A strong gust of wind tugged at her golden hair, Vela covered her face, hoping to hide her tears. Inside she was embarrassed by her lack of control. She almost wished to be like the master, who now crouched on the stonewall surrounding the parapet, showing no emotion. Verona and Aleera stood behind her, wailing in sorrow as the wind carried their screams through the night. Dracula had tried his best to comfort his brides, but his efforts were futile. As they had learned upon their return, Van Helsing and the Princess had escaped from the Count's clutches, unfortunately. But the vampire had vowed revenge, promising them the blood of the two trespassers. He had made to take flight when Vela had stopped him, feeling that his presence was much more needed with them. Also she wished him not to kill Van Helsing before the man had done her work and finished off Verona and Aleera.

"Please master," she sobbed, now grabbing onto his arm. "Do not leave us, we could not bear it." Dracula had given into her pleas, thankfully, and stayed with his three remaining wives. Igor approached them now, his disfigured face even more twisted with fear.

"I am sorry master," he mumbled. "We try and we try but I fear we are not as smart as Doctor Frankenstein."

"Truly," Dracula replied, his voice dripping with venom. "It is clear that the good doctor took the key to life to his grave." Just then, the werewolf bounded up beside its master, shaking the water off its coat. "Hunt them down," the Count ordered, his eyes trained on the creature. "Kill them both." Vela's sobs subsided immediately, realizing that her plan was again in danger. She watched as the werewolf leapt off the parapet, clinging to the rocks below as it descended, on its way to kill her only hope to ever having the master to herself.


	12. Chapter 11 Distant Thoughts

Author's Note: Sorry! I know it has been forever since I updated. Please forgive me. I have been so busy with other stories. I know this chapter isn't much and nothing really happens in it, but I promise to make to the next one longer. Thanks again for the great reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing

Chapter 11 Distant Thoughts

Vela swooped and swerved, her eyes scanning the forest floor below. The echoes of human heartbeats were lost to her, the scent of fresh blood no longer floated past her nose. Van Helsing and the princess brat seemed to have completely disappeared. How could they have gotten so far? It had been less then an hour ago when they had escaped from her master's castle. The werewolf was in hot pursuit of them as well, but so far, they had remained hidden. It had taken the young vampire quite awhile to convince her master to let her go in search of them as well. He had been hesitant at first, remembering all too quickly Marishka's demise earlier that day. Did he now dare risk losing his youngest bride? But Vela's pleading eyes had broken through his question and finally he had let her take flight off of the parapet in search of the bothersome mortals. Dracula was not aware however, that his sweet little Vela had an ulterior motive and that she wished to rather insure Van Helsing's survival rather than his death. Of course, as soon as Verona and Aleera were gone she would kill the man, but as for now he was too useful to let the werewolf get a hold of.

The air was thick with the remnants of the lightning storm. An electricity still hung on the atmosphere, causing the vampire great excitement. This night was just like the night of her turning, when the master had made her his fourth and hopefully final bride. She remembered the events with clarity now, as her wings beat furiously against the raging wind.

_ The first thing she saw was the dim light of a lone candle. It was strange that such a small thing could give off so much light as to illuminate a large part of the room in which she lay. The walls were made of stone as was the floor. Tapestries hung from the slick surfaces surrounding her, depicting ancient battles and horrors unknown. Gossamer thin curtains floated lazily around the strange bed in which she lay. It was hollow, with four sides, blocking her view of most of the room. Vela knew she should be frightened, but for some reason she felt quite at ease in this place. The girl sat up slowly, her gaze now traveling to a huge window opposite the strange bed. Bats fluttered around outside, flying past the bright full moon. She sensed she was not alone, the presence of another clearly detectable. Turning carefully she let out a small cry of surprise, for perched right next to her was none other than the Count who had met her in the woods._

_ "Hello, Vela my darling," he purred softly, reaching out to stroke her face. His touch was cold, but comforting almost. _

_ "Where am I?" her tone was breathless as she stared into his deep, dark eyes._

_ "You have nothing to fear my sweet," the man licked his lips. "You are safe with me. I shall protect you from them now."_

_ "Them?" she asked, confused. "Who do you speak of?"_

_ "The villagers my child," he replied, his features gentle and kind. "I came upon you in the forest. You were being chased by them."_

_ "Chased?"_

_ "Yes, chased," he nodded gravely. "It seemed that they didn't want you." Vela shook her head, something did not seem right. She was not hated by the villagers. But this man, the Count, he seemed so caring so compassionate, he could not be lying. What a wonderful man. Her mind whirled as she gazed into his eyes. He was good to her…he was her master. "Come my lovely," Dracula held out his hand, helping her out of what she now realized was a coffin. _

_ "Yes master," she answered almost automatically. His smile widened, but for some reason, never reached his eyes, those dark, powerful eyes. A chill passed over Vela, but she did not shiver. Her body felt strange, hollow, as if her heart would not beat. Count Dracula wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders, cradling the girl carefully. _

_"Vela," he mumbled in her ear. "You are mine now." She sighed and fell deeper into his embrace. Vela knew she would be happy with him. Yet, before she could relax completely, her eyes caught sight of a full length mirror hanging on the wall opposite them. Though the couple stood directly in front of it, there was no reflection. The girl pulled away, gasping in shock. The forest… the villagers… the monster. Her mother had told her stories that spoke of mysterious creatures of the night, vampires. They were seductive and deadly, appearing attractive to the human eye, but transforming into bats. Vela raised her hand to her neck and felt two small pinpricks near her jugular vein. Where the warmth of blood should have flowed, was now ice cold. The taste upon her lips was one of bitterness, but surprisingly, delicious. And all the while the Count stood there, letting his smile grow. _

_"What have you done to me?" she fumbled over the words, backing away from him and into the dusty mirror. _

_"Made you like myself," he cajoled, "immortal, beautiful, powerful. You are a creature of the night now, I have turned you. The villagers may not have chased you before, but they will chase you now." Vela wanted to cry, but no tears came to her eyes. She tried to summon the emotion, any emotion. Dracula had drawn closer to her again and now rested his slender, pale hands on either side of her face. "My bride," he whispered softly, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. The Count's mind overpowered hers, calming the newly turned vampire with his will and chasing away any last remnants of her apprehension. _

Vela looked back on the memory now as a pleasant one. She now enjoyed the gift of flight as she swooped downward, nearly touching the ground. Rotten planks of wood, stood in front of her, the remains of a windmill that had been burned to the ground almost a year ago. The bride landed, her eyes searching the rain soaked area. The sound of two voices speaking reached her ears. Van Helsing and the princess were nearby.


	13. Chapter 12 Darkness and Despair

Author's Note: Yes I'm back! I know, I know it's been forever and I'd like to apologize for that. I have been incredibly busy this summer and this new school year which has caused me to neglect all my fanfics. Add to that a severe case of writer's block, which I'm still fighting the effects of. I know this chapter isn't much but it's something to let you know I'm still here. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please let me know and I would be forever in your debt! Thank you to all who have reviewed and have waited so patiently for this. I only wish it was more. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing

Chapter 12 Darkness and Despair

Vela slid her hands along the rough burnt shafts. The wood creaked and she jumped back, perhaps they had heard her. But all was silent inside the old windmill, troubling her greatly. Had it not been just a few moments ago that she had heard the wispy voice of the princess arguing with Van Helsing's gruff tones? Yet they had disappeared, so suddenly that she wondered if they too, were creatures of the night. She stood still, her eyes searching the wreckage for some sign of life. The scent of human blood trailed past her nose, a scent she would have known anywhere. Perhaps the werewolf had reached them already. No, he couldn't have! Then all of her plans would be ruined. The vampire sighed, turning away from the charred wood. Should she try to venture inside, crawl through the twisted beams in search of the two humans that were probably already dead? It was foolish, even she knew that. Besides, the night was growing dim, the sun would soon rise. In frustration Vela kicked an empty bottle of absinth on the ground, before transforming and taking flight.

The darkness of the night had faded into a gossamer blue veil by the time she landed in the foyer of Castles Dracula. For the first time in a long while, the girl felt something akin to despair. Her children were dead and so was her hope of ever having the master's love for herself. She leaned against the icy stone wall, her dead hand not feeling the cold. Vela would have stood there longer, had Aleera not come dancing down the hall. She seemed to have gotten over the death of her children rather quickly and she grinned at her enemy, mimicking the sprightliness of a forest nymph perfectly.

"Returned already have we?" she asked, her shrill voice ripping through the quiet of the castle. "The master will be most disappointed in you. I assume you failed to locate Van Helsing and the princess."

"Oh will you shut up?" Vela hissed, her canines growing. "At least I looked for them. You would float around picking off peasants instead."

"Are you suggesting I am not loyal to my husband?" Aleera asked sweetly. "He trust me the most of all of the brides. Why else do you think he favors me?"

"I told you to be quiet!" Vela shrieked, finally unable to control her rage. Without delay, the girl launched herself at the other and would have proceeded to fight her had Verona not stepped in between.

"Enough!" the black haired vampire near roared the word. With superhuman strength she caught Vela by the throat and threw her clear across the room. The youngest bride landed with a thud in the corner. She was on her feet in an instant however and prepared to do battle. But Verona's ice cold stare of fury made her retreat. Turning on her heel, she sprinted down the halls, gliding up a flight of stairs until she came to her chamber. The freezing stone coffin would make any human shiver but to Vela it was the picture of comfort. The girl laid herself down and traced her hands along its edges for a few minutes before she realized she was shaking. It was in this chamber of death, that she felt alone. The void, the hollowness inside her had grown, spanning across a deep chasm in her heart. Tears began to fall like icicles from her blue eyes, trickling down her pallid cheeks. But the calling of sleep came strongly, her undead body being forced to obey.

Vela shifted uncomfortably in her coffin. Someone was shaking her shoulder, roughly. In annoyance she sat up quickly, brushing the hand away.

"What?" she grumbled, her eyes slowly clearing for sleep. Was it night already?

"We must go, now," Verona's voice, cut through her grogginess. Vela was about to argue with her, when the memory of the previous night came flooding back. Perhaps it was not wise to anger the older bride. "Van Helsing has the monster."

"I don't understand," the young vampire rubbed her eyes, before leaping out of her coffin.

"The creature Doctor Frankenstein brought to life a year ago," Dracula answered, he was standing in the doorway. With one fluid motion he was by Vela's side, his hand on her shoulder. "He will take it Rome and then we will have no hope of retrieving it. You must go with Verona and Aleera, before it's too late."

"But master, I thought you didn't want me to be seen?" she asked confused.

"I know, I know," Dracula waved his hand, his eyes shut in thought. "But with Marishka gone I will need your help more than ever. That is, until I find another bride." Vela cringed inwardly. There is was again, he sought to find a new bride. She could not let Van Helsing be killed. He served too great a purpose.

"Yes master," she gazed at his handsome face. "I will fly apart from Verona and Aleera until we catch up with Van Helsing. It will be easier for us to trap him that way, if we attack from different sides."

"Ah my little Vela thinks wisely," he passed his hand gently under her chin. "Go now, before it is too late."


End file.
